destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bounty
Bounties are side missions offered to Guardians by certain vendors in the Tower and Vestian Outpost. The only requirement is that the Guardian must be at least level 4. Bounties require completing particular tasks, such as defeating a certain number of enemies of a certain species or class or killing a certain number of enemies without taking any damage. Available bounties are refreshed every 24 hours, except for Wanted bounties, which refresh at the Weekly Reset. Types of Bounties Vanguard bounties offer Vanguard reputation and experience for tasks accomplished in Patrols, Story Missions, Strikes, and some parts of Raids. They can also award Dead Orbit, Future War Cult, or New Monarchy reputation if their respective class items are equipped while turning them in. They are issued by Xander 99-40 in the Tower and Berg 99-40 in the Vestian Outpost. Crucible bounties offer Crucible reputation and experience for tasks accomplished in any Crucible mode. They can also award Dead Orbit, Future War Cult, or New Monarchy reputation if their respective class items are equipped while turning them in. They are issued by Xander 99-40 in the Tower and Berg 99-40 in the Vestian Outpost. Lord Shaxx offers his own set of Crucible bounties as well, including one weekly bounty whose objective is to complete all of Shaxx's other bounties. Completing this bounty will award a high-level item, comparable to the reward of a Weekly Nightfall Strike. Arcite 99-40 also has a set of bounties. Iron Banner bounties offer Iron Banner reputation and experience for tasks accomplished in the Iron Banner playlist. They are issued by Lord Saladin in the Tower. Reef bounties offered Queen's Emissary reputation and experience for tasks accomplished in Patrols, Story Missions, and Strikes. Completion of a Reef bounty would grant a Guardian with a Queen's Wrath mission item, which granted entrance to story missions with more modifiers enabled. Reef bounties were only available during the limited-time event The Queen's Wrath. Eris Morn bounties offer Crota's Bane reputation and experience for tasks accomplished in Patrols, Story Missions, and Strikes. They are issued by Eris Morn in the Tower. Eris bounties were only offered in Year 1. Wanted bounties offer Queen's Wrath reputation and experience for killing specific Fallen enemies in Patrols. The first Wanted bounty turned in per week per account will also award a Treasure Key. Wanted bounties are issued by Petra Venj in the Vestian Outpost. Court of Oryx bounties offer Crota's Bane reputation for completing tasks on the Dreadnaught. One sequence of Court bounties may be earned per week, the first by participating in Court events and subsequent ones after each bounty is completed. Trials of Osiris bounties offer rewards for playing in the Trials, including unique legendary gear. SRL bounties are available while that event is active. Gallery Crucible Bounty icon.jpg|Crucible Bounty Vanguard Bounty icon.jpg|Vanguard Bounty Prison of Elders Bounty icon.jpg|Prison of Elders Bounty Exotic Weapon Bounty Icon.jpg|Exotic Weapon Bounty ReefBounty.png|Reef Bounty Iron_Banner_Bounty_Icon.jpg|Iron Banner Bounty Eris Morn bounty.jpg|Eris Morn Bounty Eris_Morn_Quest_Icon.jpg|Eris Morn Quest Wanted Bounty Icon.jpg|Wanted Bounty Wanted1.jpg|Wanted Bounty Wanted bounty.jpg|Minor Wanted Bounty References de:Beutezüge (Destiny) ja:バウンティ Category:Gameplay